1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally pertains to a rotary cutter having a double-deck structure. The rotary cutter includes spacers that separate each upper deck plate and each associated lower deck plate by a plurality of spacers. The deck plates and spacers form a closed box-like structure, with corresponding upper and lower plates being spaced from each other throughout the deck unit so that they never engage each other.
2. Description of Background Art
There is a need to provide double-walled rotary cutter deck units that provide a structurally sound and durable construction that can withstand stresses and strains encountered when such decks are used on large rotary cutters intended to clear vegetation that is especially heavy and/or comprise stands of relatively thick-stalked vegetation such as saplings or crop stubble, which can be typically mixed with coarse grasses and other naturally occurring vegetation.
Deck structures having upper and lower walls that engage one another are problematic in that they alone do not provide adequate strength or torsional stiffness for rugged rotary cutters. Also, having upper and lower decks that engage each other can require substantial bending of the deck plate or plates when they form a double-deck structure by having one or both plates exhibit bending or curving in order to be brought into engagement with each other.
Prior art approaches include those of Bowie et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,660, Cerny, Jr. et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,420 and Friesen U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,980. These and all other references referred to herein are hereby incorporated by reference hereinto as if reproduced herein. Each of these listed references shows an enclosure defined by deck plates.